


Teardrop

by JustAnPolishAlien



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Death, M/M, hitman - Freeform, not happy anding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnPolishAlien/pseuds/JustAnPolishAlien
Summary: Your soulmate's came out to be a hitman. And not some shoddy one but really dangerous who acted on every job.You're meeting and then you've got into a fight.Then there's only emptiness and grotesque "tattoo", which reminds you this the most important sentence: "Don't cry"





	1. last tear

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, my english's aching, I'm really sorry

_On this world is no person who could say, that they're absolutely lonely. It’s just impossible. After all, you can’t be alone, when you have your soulmate with whom you can communicate at any time via your skin._

_Right, it’s a world, which connects two persons’ bodies. But that’s not accidental. Each one of these people were intended to meet and live with each other forever. When you’re about seven, the bond’s appearing and from now on, you can write everything at your body and then it’s showing up at your soulmate’s body. Pretty cool and weird, right?_

_Likewise is with wounds. Nah, they’re not appearing at the second person’s body but they’re more of a like dull pain which cannot be mistaken with something else. And… strong emotions. Those really, really strong ones, like trauma, terror, happiness. Both of you are feeling that, sometimes without knowing what’s going on on the other side._

_It’s just our world, full of pairs of mutually destined people. But sometimes some people can’t meet each other. They’re living alone or with someone who’s not their soulmate but with whom they’re happy. Or when they can’t meet because of SM’s death. That’s happening from time to time. Then there’s only emptiness. Huge emptiness which cannot be ever fill. Step-by-step sorrow’s surrounding you and you can’t live normally._

_You want to die. But you can’t, because you promised to live. You want to survive, live through this difficult, lonely life. Is there something more frustrating and selfish from dying person?_

_Live. It’s easy to say. Keith Kogane.... and what's with you?_

My name’s Lance. Lance McClain. And this is my story about certain hitman. And my soulmate.


	2. fourth tear

I loved to hang out with people, going to the city center or something like that. I was doing that by every chance, when I had time; before school, after school, at weekends. Often Hunk or Pidge were with me. Hunk’s my buddy for… dunno, it feels like eternity, to be honest. And Pidge’s younger girl who loves electronics and science. It happens sometimes that Allura or Coran join us. But this time I was alone.

I had just left the cafe, when I saw him. The young not really tall man with hair dark as night and violet eyes. I felt this strange feeling as if I had known him for ages. For a second our eyes met and I saw in the violet ones that their owner feels the same. It was just a fragment of second and after that brunet turned around and kept going his way. I was standing there for a while, blocking the entrance, but eventually I got over situation from a moment ago and I walked where I was going to go.

This person was my soulmate, I know that now. Several days after our first meeting he perpetrated a mistake of his life and I did that that day. Maybe it wouldn’t ended like that if we’d talked at this time…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<3

"Come on, Lance, we’re gonna be late for a train!" Hunk Garrett yelled, my old and best friend. He exagerrated with that, time wasn’t that bad, we’ve still got about eighteen minutes and to proper platform it takes twelve. Why such a hurry? We’re not going to miss this train and now I can end this episode of my favourite serial. It’s just a few minu--

"Oi! Why did you do that?! I was just about to know if Marcus truly loves her!" I shouted, when my beloved friend turned the TV off. I sighed with frustration and put on my backpack. Now it hasn’t got any sense in turning on TV again, the action has passed. I must to square it away in the train. And if it comes to that… "Hunk, hurry!"

"And who’d moment ago--?! Alright, not important…" Samoan with bandanna shouted back, following me to the exit. Did I mentioned before how much I love him? It’s an angel, angel I say, not human. I have no idea, why is he even on this poisoned world, but it wasn’t important at the moment. We ought to go to Hunk’s family on Holidays and then to mine. We’ve been always doing that and everyone were joking that actually we were siblings, adopted by two different families. It wouldn’t be bothered me, although at this situation I’d be sad that my actual siblings and parents weren’t for real mine.

Stop with meditations. Now the only one thing which must be done by us is make it to the train, so we must to run. I love running. Swimming tho. Water is my second home (third, if Garret’s counts) and during running I always feel as if I’m flying. I dunno if it’s good of bad th--

"Ouch!" that’s my voice. I fell down at the ground, my right leg sharply hurts. I know it, it was happening to me really often. My soulmate. He (or she, I dunno) was injured again. I experienced excitation and adrenaline but they weren’t my feelings. They were his. That’s the way when you’re connected to someone. My SM might be some sort of a psychopath who hurts himself a lot and is getting excited by that. Masochist or something. But I still love him.

How is it even possible to love a person whom you’ve never seen by your eyes? We sometimes write to each others. Or, I should say, I write to him and he’s hardly ever writing back, so it may be not this. It’s just… awareness the fact that someone feels the same as you, that this someone is destined for you by This One from the above is making the love… to finding its way to grow on its own? Even though the one who is intended for you is psychopathic masochist. Yeah, love - brilliant business.

"Lance? This thing again?" Hunk turned around to see me and with worry kneeled by my side. He saw that I was holding on to my leg so he zero in on it. "Your soulmate?"

I shaked my head for a “yes” and I inhaled deeply for few times. The pain will soon disappear, I knew it. It always disappears. That said, tears shown up in my eyes. So what if he’s probably a psychopath? He was injured and it had to hurt him. Maybe he was fleeing from somebody? It’s the cause of this whole adrenalin? In that case I had even bigger reason for crying.

"Nonono, don’t cry, don’t cry! Everything’s alright with him, for sure, Lance! He’s safe and now we must to go! We’re about to-- Nevermind, it had just drive off" he verified, resigned, when he saw the train vanishing at the horizont. He sighed heavily and again focused his attention on me. He offered me a hand which I firmly catched. I got up, feeling juddering of my right leg. I catched my breath and I could stay normally, even if I still sensed dull pain.

"Thanks, bro. And sorry for the delay."

"Nah, not your fault. But if we’d leave earlier, we wouldn’t be late…" he added under his nose, what I clearly heard. We went to the platform, where we were going from the very beginning. "But I’m really curious, what is happening with your SM. You know, it’s not frequent thing to be wounded that often" he suddenly gasped and turned around to me. "Do you think that he’s a criminal?"

"A criminal? Don’t exaggerate it" I spat. Wherefrom appears this idea in his mind? Fatuity. "He must be doing sorta dangerous sport, maybe snowboard or something. Not only criminals are often wounded, why this?"

Hunk just shrugged and again turned around, this time with his back to me. He adjusted his backpack. I even didn’t notice when we arrived at the place where we wanted to be. By minute a train was going to roll in. I didn’t know where it was going. In my head was born an idea. There wasn’t much thinking and I was just going to bring my mate into it… right now.

A train just arrived at the platform, the door opened. I drew Hunk with me, who wasn’t completely expecting this, because of what he fell over the floor. Before he could stand up, the door was closed and chance for getting out vanished.

Hello, travel into unknown! Maybe you’ll guide me to my missing significant other…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've completly forgotten how english dialogues look like! Sorry, it's revised now


End file.
